


05. Sick

by OdeyPodey



Series: Prompts! [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Siblings being chaotic siblings, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: A quick character study about Allison Hargreeves and her bond with Vanya
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	05. Sick

It was maybe three in the morning when Allison woke up, curled into herself. Her blankets were wrapped around her shoulders tightly and her throat ached like a bitch. The room was chilly and the bed felt surprisingly bigger than normal. She sighed and rolled over to grab her phone. The screen turned on and the time glared at her, burning her eyes. She squinted, looking at the countless notifications that flooded the background. She sighed as she began to scroll through them. It’s not like she’d be going back to sleep anyways…

She shifted to sit up, staring down at her phone. Luther had sent her a message that she told herself she’d respond to when she felt better, though she knew she wouldn’t actually send him a text. She hesitated ever so slightly as a message popped up from Vanya. Without reading it she swiped to open it.

_ You up still? _

Allison sighed and rubbed her face. She felt guilty not responding to Luther but… let’s be honest if she responded to Luther he would call her and she wasn’t in the mood to talk to him. 

_ I am. What’s up? Everything okay? _

Her eyes locked with the screen as she climbed out of bed, wrapping her fleece around her. She shuffled to the bathroom. 

_ Everything’s fine. Why are you up? _

Allison smiled a bit at the text.

_ Not feeling well. I’m okay, don't worry.  _

_ What’s wrong? _

_ Sore throat. I’ll be fine.  _

_ You could have strep. _

_ Vanya, I’m okay _

Allison stood in her bathroom, watching those three dots jump up and down on her screen only briefly before no response came. She sighed quietly. No way in hell was her own sister leaving her on read. She shook her head and hit the call button, holding her phone to her ear. She leaned against the counter. The phone went to voicemail and she sighed again. 

“God damnit, Vanya,” she shut off the light and moved towards her living room. Her phone was clutched tightly in her hand as she stood at the window. Her eyes scanned the street surrounding her. 

Allison stood, waiting for around half an hour. She sighed and turned to head into her kitchen. She set her phone down on her table and moved to the fridge, opening it up. She pulled out one of the apples from its drawer. The storm above began growing louder, with thunder rolling in. She was silently praying that her sister wasn’t somewhere out there and she was just back in bed.

Following that thought, she could just barely catch a knock at the door. She moved towards it, throwing off her blanket simultaneously. Opening the door, she was greeted with the sight of Vanya standing in front of her, soaking wet and holding a bag in her hands. 

“Vanya-”

“No you’re not gonna tell me to go home,” she looked up at her. “I didn’t get soaking wet walking to your house to say no to soup. I learned how to make it from mom. I know you’re sick so you better let me in.”

“I was gonna ask if you wanted a towel,” Allison smiled a bit at her sudden ability to stand up for herself. She moved out of the way. “Come in.”

Vanya moved past her into the living room. The door shut behind the two, locking out the storm and leaving the cold lonely feeling that Allison had woken up with in the hallway. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No notes for this one my guys.  
> -  
> Thank you for reading! Stay safe and wear ya masks ya filthy animals

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733535) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)




End file.
